Mystery Woman
by I-am-sarah123
Summary: In which the mysterious new bakery owner in Charming isn't always as sweet as the Cupcakes she sells. Happy/OC
1. Prologue

It was a pretty normal day in the small town of Charming, California. The Kids were playing Tag in the schoolyard under the watchful eyes of their teachers. Dogs were barking at each other over the fences of their homes, annoying their owners and the neighbours, and on Main street, there were people hustling around, and doing their daily chores.

Some of them were passing by the new cake and sweets shop thats only been open for a few days, while others have heard of the good reputation the shop has already established and went in to taste for themselves what Amelia's Sweets had to offer.

Amelia the owner of the little shop was standing behind the counter and presenting her baked goods to her customers. She sold everything from cakes to cupcakes, cookies and pies. And with the fantastic smell in the room, the delicious treats and the friendly smile she was always wearing on her lips, not even the grimmest looking person would leave the building without a smile.

Now, at 2pm she was watching the last person leave the store. She was only open from 8am to 2pm because neither she nor her assistant were able to work in the afternoon. Her assistant Louise had to go to Uni then, and Amelias kids had to be picked up from school around 3. But nobody was buying cake in the afternoon anyways, so it didnt make a big difference.

After her workday was over, Amelia got into her car to go to the supermarket before she had to pick up Theo and Alysha, her Children. But as she was driving, her car started to sound funny. It was making rattling sounds and the ignition didnt work right. Shit, Amelia thought, as she was driving down the road to the supermarket. "I really dont need this right now. Come on baby, why are you doing this to me?"

She desperately looked around, to see in which part of town she was, and saw a sign, that read "Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair". "Ou, thank God, it must be my lucky day today!" She and turned into the street the sign pointed her to.

And she really did have luck, because just as she rolled up in the yard of the shop, her car broke down. Swearing she pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car to take a look at the damage.

Smoke was coming out from under the hood, and Amelia took a precautionary step back. She didnt have any experience with cars but in movies, it was always the same. As soon as they started to smoke, they were about to blow up.

"Hello, pretty Lady, did you know that you are nearly as smoking-hot as your car is right now?" the voice startled her, and she let out a small scream while turning around. "Im sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." The man approaching her said.

He was wearing a plain work shirt, with the Name Tig stitched over his right breast and his attention seemed to jump between her smoking car and herself. More specifically her breasts.

"Yeah, my car started to make rattling sounds and I thought it best, to come here. Of course, now it smokes, so something must be seriously wrong with it, right?" she exclaimed, while he came up next to her. "Definitely Doll, but dont worry, well find out whats wrong." He smiled at her. "Why dont you fill out some papers in the office up there," he pointed at a door next to the garage, "and I will take a look at this beauty." Amelia thanked him and attempted to turn around to walk into the office.

"Its no problem, for two beauties like this Ill do anything." Tig winked at her, "Im Tig, and what is your Name Dollface?" She looked at him smiling, "Im Amelia, its nice to meet you Tig. Thank you for looking after my baby." She turned around and walked into the office to do the required paperwork.

As she stepped back out into the Sunlight after around 15 minutes of doing paperwork, the same mechanic as before was bend over the hood of her car.

As she approached him, he looked up from his work. "Looks like its gonna be a while, till your ride is fixed, Darling. Do you have a way to go around town?" He asked, his eyes roaming all over her body. "I could give you a ride once or twice if you know what I mean." Amelia laughed at his obvious suggestion.

"I am flattered," she stepped a bit closer and looked deep into his eyes. "However," she breathed lips nearly touching, "I think that my old man would have something against that." She stepped back laughing at his puzzled expression.

"And I really have to pick up my kids now." She turned around and started walking out of the lot.

"Wait, what?" he said, still perplex, "Old Man? Are you with a Son?" his voice got louder with each word, but she didnt turn around or acknowledged him, and just kept on walking out of the lot.

_soa_

Votes and Coments always apretiated


	2. Chapter 1

_The first encounter Amelia ever had with a Son was at a Rest Stop in the middle of nowhere, Nevada. She was only stopping for gas and some junk food. But while she was deciding whether she liked her chocolate bar with or without nuts, a guy in a black ski mask entered the little Shop pulled out a gun and shot warningly into the ceiling._

_What neither he nor Amelia knew at that point in time was, that the shop stood under the protection of the friendly neighbourhood MC. The Sons of Anarchy, Nevada had their Clubhouse in the next city down the road, and as soon as the intruder set foot inside of the shop, the Cashier pressed a secret button behind the counter, to inform them of what was happening. So they were already on their way and the only thing to do was to entertain the intruder for a few minutes._

_But due to the fact, that Amelia didn't know that, and heard a gun go off, she acted on instinct._

_She has been in these kinds of situations far too often to not know, that the first thing she had to do was hide. So she ducked behind the shelves she was inspecting seconds before. The second thing she knew to do, was to pull out her gun._

_She was always armed. Mainly because of these kinds of situations but also because of her Job. You see, she was not only working at a bookstore -at that point in time- but she was also a woman, one would hire to get information. Especially when the information was stored in the brain if some pitiful creature. Because Amelia was the best in the Business, she was feared, and you could find her on one or two wanted posters scattered across the world. That's why she was carrying a gun everywhere she went._

_But let's get back to the robbery._

_„Attention! I want all of that pretty little money, you have stored behind the counter!"_

_The deep voice came from the direction off the door. As she glanced over the shelf, Amelia could see, that a well-built figure was standing in front of the counter. The man was wearing a ski mask and an all-black outfit._

_He had a gun pointed at the cashier who immediately took two steps back and lifted his hands up in surrender._

_„Woah man! Fuck! Yeah, of course, you can have all of the Cash! Just take it easy man. "_

_While the young Cashier held all of the robber's attention, Amelia snuck closer to them._

_Another look over the shelf insured her, that the intruder was facing the Teen behind the Counter and hadn't yet noticed her, as she was sneaking up behind him._

_Her eyes crossed with the Cashiers and as his grew wide with the realization that there was somebody else in the shop, she held her index finger in front of her mouth in order to shush him and pointed at her gun._

_She tried to reassure him that everything would be alright and that she had the situation under control._

_And she did have the Situation completely under control. She knew exactly what to do. When the robber stepped forward, to empty the cash register, she silently got out of her hiding spot, gun at the ready, crept up behind the ski-mask-wearing-guy and leaned in closer so that she was basically breathing directly into his ear._

_In the sweetest voice, she could possibly muster, she purred „You've been a bad, bad boy, haven't you, sweetie?"_

_Well, that was her plan anyway. But the robber was so shocked to hear her voice – or anybody's voice for that matter- that she could only say the first few words before he turned around abruptly while shooting blindly all around himself._

_With a precisely calculated bullet of her own, Amelia put the robber down right as he got the first glimpse at her._

_She smiled._

_The Cashier, on the other hand, looked quite shocked at her, but before he could come up with anything to say to the woman who just killed a man right in front of him, they both could hear the roaring sounds of motorcycles approaching._

_Amelia's head shot up towards the glass doors at the front of the small shop. She could see three bikes parking at the rest stop, and three men in leather jackets jumping off them and heading to the doors._

_As the three men walked into the small shop, Amelia analysed them._

_To her, the two in the back looked like normal everyday people. If they wouldn't have knives strapped to their legs, or wearing, what she could now identify as kuttes made out of leather, she would just assume, that they each had a normal eight to five job, with a housewife and two kids._

_The third one, however, would never fit into the married-with-two-kids-category. He was covered from head to toe in tattoos and his body language was basically screaming: DANGEROUS._

_He was bold, even though at first Amelia thought he wasn't because of the big tattoo covering his head. He wore a white T-Shirt, his Kutte and a pair of baggy Jeans. A toothpick was placed in between his lips and he was chewing on it constantly._

_Amelia was instantly attracted to him. She couldn't even fight it. He was completely her type: Tall, Mysterious and Handsome._

_Plus, he obviously knew the life, and the way he looked at the dead body lying to her feet turned her on immensely._

_The three men were looking around carefully, as if somebody was hiding in the back of the Shop, waiting for the best possible opportunity to attack them._

_Amelia rolled her eyes._

_"There is no one back there, it was just him." Amelia said vaguely waiving her gun towards her feet, where the dead body was lying. When the one with the toothpick nodded his heading a way, that indicated for the other ones to check out the back of the shop, she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to go back there."_

_"Is that so?" the one in charge asked, lifting one side of his lip into a lazy half grin and came closer._

_"And how do you know that little girl?" his eyebrow went up challengingly. "Ah, you see," Amelia stepped over the body and came even closer._

_There was just a little under a foot left between them now._

_"I was back there, all alone" she was pointing towards the back of the small store, "minding my own business, as all of the a sudden, this idiot decided, that it would be a fantastic idea, to shoot up the shop." She looked down at the body and gave it a kick. Just for good measure._

_Then she slowly lifted her head back up again and gave the stranger a look through her thick eyelashes. "What else was I supposed to do, if not defend myself?" Amelia´s voice trailed off at the end, and her hand, that wasn't holding the gun started to play with the front of Happy´s kutte._

_"So… you killed him?" He asked._

_His voice was even more throaty than it was before. His hands snaking their way around her lower back, pulling her closer._

_The question wasn't necessary. He did find her with a gun in her hand, standing over a dead body. Its purpose was just to continue the little game the two of them were playing._

_"So," she made a dramatic pause while getting even closer to his face. "I killed him."_

_Amelia´s breath caressed his skin. There were only millimetres in between them now. Finally, she had enough of the tiptoeing around the subject. "What're you gonna do about it?" The soft whisper of her voice seemed to have been the last drop that's been missing because not even a second later, their mouths collided in a passionate kiss._

_Amelia's eyes fluttered shut as she let her gun fall to the ground. The muffled sound it made as it hit the floor went ignored as her hands snake over his broad shoulders until they made their way to the back of his head where they clung to his kutte. His hands slid further down until they rested firmly over her ass-cheeks._

_Normally Amelia wasn't this blunt in the way she acted, but there was something about him that just mesmerized her deeply. Something that was pulling her further in the closer she got._

_Later on, she couldn't say what it was, that made her act the way she did, and she was definitely not planning on running into that biker ever again. But -as always- Destiny had something else in store for her. After all, this was the first kiss she ever shared with her husband._

soa_

Thank you all so much for the reviews of the last Chapter! I appreciate the hell out of you for taking your time and commenting on my writing. I hope you like this one as much or maybe even more than the last one. (I know I do.)

Sooo... tell me all about it in the Comments section.

Have a beautiful rest of the day and see you... well you'll see my writing soon.

Bye


	3. Chapter 2

Nearly a week after the incident the Sons were having a business deal going down in their garage when a black limousine turned into the lot. Inside, Amelia grabbed her bag and turned to the bald-headed driver.

"Thank you so much for driving me, Pete. I have absolutely no Idea how I would have managed without you!" she said while opening her door.

"No prob Miss Low, after what you did for me and my family I would do nearly anything for you. Getting you from the airport is nothing in comparison to what you did for my family." He smiled thankfully. "Well it was a pleasure seeing you again, Pete. And that small deed is not even worth mentioning."

Amelia got out of the car and made her way towards the little office of the shop. Her High-heeled boots clicked as she walked over the pavement. Her black cocktail dress, which was only reaching her mid-thigh clung to her body like a second skin and her thick dark hair wafted behind her in the wind.

She was dressed far too nice to be going to a mechanics shop – which hasn´t been her plan originally - but plans change. And as the school´s office called to inform her about an incident involving her son, some other kid named Bradly and a fire extinguisher, she instantly called Pete, an -you could say- `acquaintance` of hers to drive her to her Son´s school and abandoned her Job.

The only problem she had right now, and the reason for her being here in the first place, was that the school not only wanted _her _to come in but also the father of the little troublemaker. Something about him being from the same gender as their kid and as a role model, responsible for their Son´s actions. However, her husband was not available at that current moment, as he was also working a Job which required him to have his Cell phone switched off. Which is why Amelia couldn´t reach him over it.

That is the reason as to why Amelia was showing up at the Garage that evening, searching for him.

As Amelia walked across the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive, towards the Garage, she instantly noticed the closed down garage doors. A strange look for the place. Normally, when she drove by, it was always open for Costumers, unless… some kind of Deal was going down in there.

It was just her luck, that they had a Job at the garage today. The one day out of 365 in a year, when she was dropping by for a visit and really didn´t have time to deal with whatever crap they were undoubtedly going to through at her.

Well, at least she didn´t have to search all over Charming for her husband.

Just as she came in reach of the Office door, somebody yelled "Hey! What are you doing!" from behind her. Amelia closed her eyes and hmphed annoyed. She was hoping the prospect wouldn´t spy her as she made her way towards the garage.

Obviously, it wasn´t her lucky day.

His voice was kind of high for a man, it sounded like his balls haven´t dropped yet. In Amelia´s opinion, the voice wasn´t manly enough to be of a Son, more like a young boy of about 19 years. And as Amelia turned around, her suspicions were confirmed.

A skinny kid, possibly in his early twenties, was jogging towards her with wide eyes obviously afraid of what would happen if she opened the door.

"Errr… Mam´ what are you doing? Are you here because of a car or something? Because the garage is closed today. Would you mind coming back tomorrow or the day after?" He was talking at a rapid pace and trying to get her to walk away from the Office and its conjoined garage.

Amelia wasn´t having any of that. She was in a rush to get to her husband and find out what happened at the school. "I am just looking for someone, would you let me pass?" She said, looking longingly at the Office door. She was 99.9% sure, that something was going down in the garage. Most likely involving the Club, something Illegal and somebody who did them wrong in one way or another.

She looked back at the Prospect, who was undoubtedly left out here to stand watch.

"_Pease_?"

But he remained persisted. "I am sorry Mam´ but I-" Amelia rolled her eyes. She was going to kill that kid if he didn´t step out of her way soon. She just wanted to get her meeting at the School over with. She´s never liked setting foot into a school. So, she definitely didn´t have time to stand here and argue with the pathetic excuse of a bouncer.

The Kid was still talking and anxiously trying to get Amelia to turn around, but she had enough of his babbling. She rolled her eyes, simply stepped around him and headed the rest of the way towards the Office door.

"Hey! I already told you we´re closed today and-" the kid reached for her shoulder, something that he shouldn´t have done. Because Amelia´s natural reflexes kicked in right that second and with a quick turn and kick, she had him whining on the floor, with a broken nose and some drops of blood on her brand new black heels. "Fuck" she uttered under her breath. "Not again." Quickly she pulled a tissue out of her purse, to wipe the blood away. Otherwise, she´d just leave bloody footprints all over the place. When she was satisfied with her work, she started to make her way towards the Office.

Amelia opened the door slowly and slipped into the small room. It was deserted.

Just as she was about to leave the Office in defeat, she heard a muffled "Humph" from her right and discovered that what she thought was a wall, was really a window covered by Venetian blinds.

"Humph" again that sound, followed by a variety of curse words. Amelia stepped over to the window, spread two of the blinds with her perfectly manicured fingers and peaked through.

She could see the garage, in which a group of people, wearing leather cuts with the Son´s Reaper on the back stood, surrounding two people. Another Son, one she recognized instantly and somebody else who was hanging from the ceiling.

Upside down.

For Amelia, it was crystal clear what was going on. She herself had been present far too often at interrogations like this. In all of which she took the role as the person in the middle, the Interrogator. She stood there for a second, watching her husband work.

Amelia loved watching him work.

His muscles flex under his white shirt as he put one tool down to pick up another one.

The saw.

She couldn´t help but let a smirk cover her face and he picked up the tool. It was her personal favourite.

His lips twitched as he saw the guy started to move around rapidly, trying to somehow free himself from the chains, binding him to his undoubtedly unpleasant future.

She knew exactly what he was about to do to him. They´d pulled this stunt millions of times. A quick little bit of sawing at the bastards Achilles heel and he would be singing about whatever he tried to hide.

And as she knew he would, her husband didn´t disappoint the slightest. He slowly lifted the saw up to the victim´s feet and started to saw into the guy´s heel.

The guy thrashed around even more as he did before and tried to scream, but his gag only allowed muffled sounds to come out of his mouth.

Amelia was so fascinated by the Happenings in the garage that she didn´t catch the Prospect from outside sneaking up on her and taking a swing at her from behind.

His punch wasn´t hard enough to knock her out, but it sure as hell made her furious.

With a fire in her eyes that made him take a few steps back, she turned around and took a swing herself. Her Fist hit him square in the jaw and he literally flew into the bookshelf to his right. With a loud thud it fell to the ground and he with it, instantly blocking the door to the garage.

"Shit, kid. Did you have to do that? What did I ever do to you?" Amelia instantly regretted her actions she didn´t come here to start a fight and she definitely didn´t want to explain why and how she punched the Prospect bloody. "You okay kid?"

The Prospect sat wincing on the floor with one of his hands over his face. She bowed down to take a good look at the damage she caused.

"Let me see." She slapped his hand away as he was trying to prevent her from touching him. It wasn´t half as bad as he made it out to be. Her punch barely broke his skin. "A cool pack and a few days of rest and everything will be alright again, kid. Don´t worry your pretty little face will soon look the same again. Maybe you´ll find some Lady that´ll play doctor with you, most girls like a wound or two they can fuss over." She smiled at him reassuringly "You all good, kid?" He looked at her a bit perplex. "Yeah, I´m alright … Thank you, I guess?"

Meanwhile, in the Garage, everyone looked up at the noise of the fighting and fallen bookshelf emerged through the wall.

And as Amelia stood up and started to turn around, she heard the familiar klick of the safety of a gun being disengaged and felt something cold at the base of her head.

"Slow down sweetie, we don´t want any accidents to happen do we?"

_SOA_

Hello Guys, I know it´s been a while, but I´m back! And I have finally (kind of) decided what I want to do with this story and where I want it to go. So strap in fellas, ´cause it´ll be a wild ride!

Anyways, thank you all so much for liking this story, it motivates me immensely, every time a new comment or fallow comes through.

Have a fantastic day everyone and don't forget to comment!


End file.
